Most people have become highly reliant on cell phones and mobile electronic devices. Great inconvenience can result when a mobile electronic device runs out of charge and becomes inoperable. In emergency situations, the importance of communications, including cellular communications, increases dramatically. Emergency situations are often accompanied by power outages, which may be prolonged. During such power outages, cellular communications networks remain operable for a period of time thanks to back-up power sources. However, recharging mobile electronic devices in such a situation becomes problematic, especially for first responders who may serve long shifts and for whom communications is essential.
Various recharging solutions that do not rely on AC power are commercially available. These solutions are generally of one of the follow types. One type is special purpose battery solutions. A special purpose battery is carried and is coupled to the device to be recharged. Another type is special purpose battery solutions coupled with solar recharging. Small solar panels fold out in order to recharge the special purpose battery. Yet another type is hand-crank generators and the like. Each of these solutions has its own limitations and draw backs.
An additional recharging solution is a car adapter, which allows a device to be recharged from a car battery. Portability, however, is clearly lacking.